She Doesn't Know
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: She’s beautiful, but she can’t see it. Devi/Tenna. Feedback Welcome!


She Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: Jhonen owns them. I don't, or else I'd be rich…and I'm not.

Author's Note: Yes, there's some mild Shojo-ai in here. Nothing too bad, but still, if that's not your thing, stop right here and turn back.

Also, I'm working on a Mmy/Nny story, and decided to write this little Ficlet to get my feet wet.

OooooO

"Tenna, have you seen my tube of blue paint?" Devi asked me, pulling up the stained tarp she used to protect the floor from unwanted paint splatters, looking under it. "I can't find it anywhere."

"I dunno, maybe it's in the toaster?" I shrugged, sitting on the couch and watching her thin frame move fluidly as she pulled up another corner. She looked up at me, giving me her best "What are you stupid?" look.

"I highly doubt that it'd be in the-Ah!" she exclaimed softly, her green eyes lightening slightly as she pulled the object she was searching for out from under the tarp.

"Hey, instead of painting right now, how about we go out for a bit?" I suggest, smiling widely as I squeezed my little rubber skeleton until he squeaked. "Spooky even says we should! So what'dya say? Huh?"

Devi rolled her eyes, settling down on a stool in front of her easel. "Tell _Spooky_ that I have a lot of work to do and can't play right now."

"Well then, maybe later we'll go somewhere then," I chirped, settling into a cross-legged position on the soft cushion. I watched as she unscrewed the cap, squirting some onto her palette. I love watching her paint. The fluid movements of her brush over the paper, her focused eyes taking in details as her brow wrinkled in concentration as she created her masterpiece. Her work is just as darkly beautiful as she is.

Beautiful.

That a word she never associated with herself. Whenever someone complimented her on her looks, she just smile slightly and roll her eyes, saying that she wasn't and to cut it out. I let my eyes travel over her, taking in her details: Her thin yet appealing frame, her angular yet attractive face, and her eyes. That's what I noticed first about her was her eyes. They were greener than mine, rimmed with black kohl and sparkling with just an almost uncatchable tinge of warmth whenever she looked my way.

With looks like hers, it's a wonder guys aren't knocking each other over to get to her. Speaking of guys…

"Hey Devi, don't you have a date tonight with…Meat or whatever his name is," I mentioned, toying with Spooky idly. There go the plans I had with her tonight, damn it.

"It's Jeff actually. I have no idea where the hell you got meat from…" Devi corrected, screwing the cap back onto the tubes she opened. "And yes, he's coming to pick me up in…" She glanced at the clock, eyes widening. "Holy fuck, half an hour!" She stood, frantically making her way to the bathroom, to get ready I assumed.

I squeezed Spooky, frowning at the squeak he let forth as jealously welled up in me. I really shouldn't be jealous, I should be happy for her. She's going out, and with a guy that supposedly makes her happy. 

That's all I want from her, for her to be happy and to get out of this god forsaken apartment once in awhile, right?

Right?

I turn to her as she emerges from the bathroom, the smell of hairspray and perfume following her. She's just as beautiful as ever in her purple outfit and dark make-up. She wore her hair down, styling it into a slight wave. She frowned at her hands, picking under her nails.

"It'll take all night to get the paint out from under here," She grumbled, digging under a particularly stubborn spot with her thumbnail.

"You look just as beautiful as ever!" I squeal, batting down the jealousy and rising from the couch. "A spot of paint isn't going to make Meat dump you! He'd be crazy if he did!"

"It's Jeff, and cut it out," She said, waving off my compliment as the doorbell sounded.

"I got it. It's probably Meat- I mean Jeff," Devi said, stepping over a in the way box and adjusting her earrings.

"Who is it?" She called through the door.

"It's Jeff," A man's voice answered.

Devi fluffed her hair once before unlocking the twelve-hundred locks and opening the door, hugging him.

"Hey baby," He greeted, kissing her before looking over her head at me. "You must be Tenna. Devi told me about you."

"Hiya!" I forced a smile and a happy tone as I squeezed Spooky again, trying to shove down the jealously that threatened to come up again.

"So, you ready to go?" He turned back to Devi, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She grinned back as the two walked out the door, closing it behind them.

I stood and walked over to the window, pulling the heavy curtains to the side. I saw Devi and Jeff walking to his car, which just happened to be out front. They were smiling and laughing as he opened the door for her.

Spooky squeaked, causing me to look down at him.

"Of course he finds her beautiful Spooky, everyone does. He does, I do, and even Cuckoo Johnny sees it!" I answered him, hearing the question in his squeak.

Everyone sees her beauty but her, but I see it the most.

OooooO

Okay, this is my first time writing these characters. I hope I didn't butcher them too bad.

Oh, about Tenna's thoughts. I figured her thoughts wouldn't be as hyper and goofy as she acts. I hope I didn't conflict with Canon too badly.


End file.
